Kartik's Solution
by PerfectPotter
Summary: After sneaking away from Fowlson in the sewers, Kartik and Gemma need to find a way to get cleaned up before he returns her to Spence.


Disclaimer: I do not own!

Also the bold part, to begin with, is where it picks up, straight out of the book. Word for word in bold.

A/N: It has come to my attention that when re-posting this story I never fixed the POV thing! And wow what atrocious grammar. How dare I! So here's the edited version, I hope it's better for you

**Princia LullabyDust** !

* * *

"**We'd best go," Kartik says. "That enchantment won't last forever, and I shouldn't like to be standing here when Fowlson and his men are free."**

"**Indeed."**

"Uhm, Kartik –"I trailed off, nervous about what I was about to say.

"Yes, Miss Doyle?" he encouraged me.

"Well, there's no way I could show up on the doorstep of Spence uhm.." again I trailed off, it was quite embarrassing to say, "well, smelling like I've been walking through a sewer" I kept rambling, "even though I know that's just what I've been up to, but Miss McCleethy and Miss Nightwing can't really find out about this… so, is there anything we can do about it?"

"Perhaps the Thames?" he tried to find an answer to my problem, "No, it's almost dirtier there than it is in the sewers isn't it?" he finished with a bit of a laugh.

I couldn't help but smile, whenever his thick lips turn up in a smile, and his eyes sparkle, it makes me melt inside, I just can't help but smile back up at him. "Yes I suppose it is."

We sat and pondered on the bench for awhile, though, I myself had no solution to my stink issue. I studied Kartik's face while he tried to fix my problem. He really was beautiful. His brown skin, such a contrast to my own pale porcelain skin, which much to my dismay has always been covered in freckles. Growing up in India I'd been surrounded with this skin that looked nothing like my own. I always felt it was beautiful, but anything to do with Kartik was always better in my eyes. So naturally I felt his own shade of brown skin was the most beautiful. As I stared at his hands, the only exposed skin I could see, he jumped as an idea struck him. Somewhat sad to be pulled from my reverie, but also glad he may have my answer. I turned my face up to his and waited for him to speak.

"Gemma, there is a work house around here. With my time in the Rakshana, we had men pulled from there as recruits. I know it's a bit, testy there, but I know they have showers, and I could get you in one, even if my connections with the Rakshana are lost, there are many men there waiting for their downfall."

I considered this for a moment. Yes it was improper, but hey, what have I done tonight that **is** proper? I'm sitting outside on a bench with a man unchaperoned. I'm also dressed like a boy, and I've just finished crawling through some sewers trying to get away from evil men involved in dastardly deeds. So logically, how bad was taking a shower in a house for men? I mean, they're not even going to be in the showers right?

"That's fine with me Kartik," I said with a little hesitance, he caught on to it, so he replied with a voice full of care, "Don't worry my Gem, I'll take care of you". And, how could I say no to that?

We travelled by foot for a short time before we came upon a large dirty building, probably a factory. This was no place for a lady, but tonight I was not a lady. Kartik lead me inside and he spoke to a man quickly, it all happened so fast, but Kartik had earned us admittance with some insane made up story on the spot. Though I believe our real tale sounds just a little more insane.

The next thing I knew I was being shoved into a large sized shower room. Thank goodness it had stalls, which were moderately sized. I say thank goodness for the stalls because it happened to be shower time for all the workhouse men. I may have been dressed as a man, but when my clothes came off, I would most definitely be a woman again. Once in the stall I started to remove my disgusting clothing, only to realize that I would have to be completely naked in a room full of men. Again I thanked God for the stall door. Once I removed my clothing I stepped nearer too the shower head that was already spraying water. It was absolutely freezing_; I don't think I can do this_. I heard a whipping noise and spun around. Someone had taken my clothes. I had left them hanging over the door of the stall and now they were gone. _What am I going to d_o?

_**Kartik**_

I was a bit worried about Gemma being alone in a room full of naked men, when I knew full well that she would have to be too, so I stood at the entrance of the shower room to watch over her door. I looked around the room of stalls, and then it hit me. _No man has a stall to himself!_ Underneath every door I could see two pairs of feet. I hoped that the man ordering around the workmen would not realize that there was only one pair of feet underneath the door of Gemma's stall. He did.

"Oi! There's only one man in this one! Someone come partner up!" the man in charge ordered.

I did the only thing I could think of, I volunteered myself. There was no way that I could let another man inside that stall with her, I can contain myself, and these men could not.

"Oh, can I get in then?" I asked the man as I walked towards the shower door. Luckily I was the first one there and he let me in. _Oh Gemma, please forgive me for this._

_**Gemma**  
_

I was shivering, shaking like a leaf when I heard a man yelling from outside my door. "Two men to a shower" he had said. I was frozen, but this time from fear. _I am a proper lady_ I screamed to myself _I can't have a man in here with me, not only will our cover be broken but, I may be ... Desecrated.  
_

Just as my panic was consuming me, the door of my shower stall opened. Feeling nothing but fear I turned my back to the door. _I'm will not let him see me straight away, maybe I can work my way out of here._ I thought frantically,_ Oh who am I kidding, I'm doomed._ Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I quietly sobbed over what I was about to lose, my virtue and possibly my life. As I stood there shivering and crying over my losses I heard a voice.

"Gemma, I'm so sorry I'm here, I know it's completely indecent, but I couldn't think of another way to keep those men out of here for certain." I heard the worried voice of my Kartik. I was so shocked to hear his voice, **his** voice, that I turned my head to see if it was really him. It was.

There he was, standing naked before me, his hair slightly wet from the spray of the shower already. His hands covering himself, much to my relief and also possibly, a bit to my dismay. I pulled my eyes away from that part of his body and drank in every inch of skin I could see. He was beautiful, and I could say that now now with certainty. I have seen almost all of him and he was beautiful all over. His brown skin pulled tightly across all the muscles that rippled across his body. His arms, his chest, his stomach and his thighs. I'd never seen a man naked before, but I doubt any other would look more spectacular than him. My eyes finally traveled to his face where I saw a look of complete shame as his eyes were turned up to the ceiling. _Here I am drooling over his body and he has the immense courtesy to look away from mine so that I can keep my modesty._ Yes, that is my Kartik.

"It's alright" I said to him. Suddenly shy, I remembered that I was in fact naked in front of this man. I had my hands covering my chest, but my back is still too him. When I spoke he brought his eyes down only enough to meet mine. I could see the amount of effort it took him to keep his eyes locked with mine, but he managed.

"Maybe, it would be best if you finished washing up so we can be out of here quickly Miss Doyle." He said, clinging to the formality of my last name.

"Yes, maybe I should" I said, a little disappointed, "Thank you for keeping those men from me." I finished rather lamely.

"It's the least I could do" he replied, "I got you in to this mess."

I turned back to the freezing spray of the shower. It was impossibly colder than it was before. Though I realized it felt different because I had become rather warm from taking in the sight of a naked Kartik. As this thought entered my head, I shook it in an attempt to stop that train of thought. _No, you cannot think of him this way, just get cleaned up, and we can return to Spence and this nightmare will be over._ Just as I finished convincing myself that I was in fact a modest woman, I heard the same whipping noise I'd heard when my clothes were stolen, Kartik's had been taken too. I heard him groan. _Great now we're both stuck in here_ I think sarcastically. Then the evil little thought entered my mind,_ Well, maybe it is great.  
_

I willed myself to stop thinking of horrible acts that were not to be preformed between a man and woman before marriage and grabbed for the bar of soap. I stood completely under the freezing spray of the water and tried to wash the smell off of my body, while all I could successfully achieve was shivering, uncontrollably now. My teeth began to chatter and my muscles began to ache from the effort. I'd never been so cold in my life.

I heard Kartik's voice from the corner of the stall. "Gemma, are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"N-n-n-no, I'm s-s-so c-c-c-cold" I said through chattering teeth. I turned to see him trying to open our stall door, in hopes that he could get me out of there, but it was locked from the outside. _We must stay in the showers until the man decides we've been cleaned I guess._

I tried to be strong at this disappointment, but I couldn't hold myself together any longer. As my body violently shook to try to ward of the cold I started to sob. I was trapped and I had no way to get warm. _I think I may freeze to death._

I turned to the only other source of heat in our little room. I knew it was improper, but I may felt I may die without warmth soon. So, boldly as I could manage, I said "K-k-kartik, I-I'm too c-cold. I n-need your h-help." I know he could see the tears on my face, and all I could do was hope that he could throw caution to the wind and help me in the only way he could.

_**Kartik**_

_She asked me to help her, she's freezing to death. We have no way to get out of here and all I have is my own body heat. It's so wrong, but she's begging me, I must help her any way I can. _I turned to her, and she looked up at me with tear stained eyes. I knew she was in pain and I had to stop it.

"Gemma, darling, the only way I can help you is to share my body heat," I was so nervous, _What she says no? I'll look like a complete pervert._ "Do you still want my help?"

I waited for her answer, desperate to touch her, even if it wasn't to achieve the end goal I could only dream about. I just needed to help her now, my needs could wait.

"Y-y-yes." she cried to me. In three strides I was to her. I wrapped my arms around her thin and freezing frame. She completely pressed her naked body against me. I fought off my lust knowing she only needed me for my warmth and my not love. She is English, I am Indian, we could never be together.

As I tried to push that awful truth from my mind, I looked down at her shivering frame. She was so beautiful. Her pale white skin dusted with millions of freckles was so soft against my own hard and dark skin. I'd been roughed by years of laboring work, while her body has been cherished and protected. I felt an overwhelming urge to protect her then.

With her still in my arms I walked us as far away from the spraying water as I could. But this new position put her between my body and the cold hard wall of the shower stall. I felt a shiver wrack through her body at the contact. I wrapped my arms around her back so that it was only my skin that felt the chill from the cool metal wall. Her cold hands pressed lightly against my chest and I placed my cheek atop her head. Her hair smelled wonderfully female, though with her petite body pressed up against me, I was completely aware of the fact that she was a woman. I breathed in her scent, which has not been effected by our crawl in the sewers, for she was wearing a cap to hide her long beautiful tresses from the world. I was so glad she had uncovered them for me.

We stood just like that, unmoving for some time. She must have been feeling warmer as I felt her hands begin to move ever so slightly up and down my chest. In fact, her body had warmed considerably since I first grabbed a hold of her. It felt so wonderful to have her touching me. My mind wandered as to what else we could be doing at a time like this, when we are both conveniently without clothing and very cold. My body reacts to where my mind had so shamefully wandered and I heard her gasp at the realization of just what is pressed up against her stomach. I blush as I now know that I have ruined our moment together with my perverted mind. I dipped my head back down to bury my face in her curls just once more before I pulled back ashamed.

_**Gemma**_

He was so warm, and I was so glad that I had thrown caution to the wind and taken in his heat. I already felt so much warmer, just being near him. I felt his face in my hair, and I blushed. I'd never thought of myself as desirable but with Kartik, I think I may just be.

As my body thawed I started to rub my hands up and down his chest. I liked the way his dusting of chest hair felt against my palms, and the way his muscles twitched beneath my touch. We stayed like that for a moment before I started to feel something pressing into my stomach. I was not quite sure what it was. I heard him groan quietly and instantly I realized what it was pressing against me. I gasped in my revelation and the notion that it was me that had created this reaction from him. I smiled in my small triumph as I felt him bury his face into my hair again.

But, then he began to pull away. I could feel the blush on his skin and I realized that he must have been embarrassed. I did not want him to pull away so I moved my hands from his chest to behind his back to secure him to me. Again I felt his hardened manhood against my stomach and I sighed contently into his shoulder. Following my sigh I heard him moan as he began to push himself against me rhythmically as his face pressed to my neck. I could feel his soft wet lips as they trailed kisses on my smooth skin. I felt a rush of wetness between my legs and I blushed. _I've never done anything like this before… I know its wrong, oh so wrong. _He continued to grind against me._ But how can something so wrong feel so good?_

All of a sudden he stopped moving and lifted his head from my neck, I whimpered in protest but he began to speak.

"Gemma, are you sure this is what you want? Once you give it to me, you can't ever have it back. Are you really willing to give something so precious to me?" he asks, his eyes searching mine.

Almost immediately I answered "I'd give anything to you Kartik, I love you."

With that he lifts me as if I weighed nothing at all. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, my body knowing exactly what to do, even though I'd never been in that position before. Though I missed the feeling of him grinding my stomach, I relished in the feeling of his abdomen muscles against my wet core. It was my turn to grind as I began to lightly hump his stomach. He moaned out loudly and I suddenly remembered where we were, _what if someone hears us?_ I thought, panicked. But the pounding of the showers all around us were more than loud enough to stifle the noises of pleasure.

As I continued to pleasure myself against his stomach he attacked my lips with his. His tongue searched my mouth. I battled him for dominance, it was my nature, but part of me wanted to submit to him, entirely, so I did. For tonight, he could have his way with me. He had always had to control himself when it comes to kissing, because my virtue must be saved for my husband, but I didn't care about that anymore. All I knew was that I love Kartik with all my heart, and I wanted this more than anything. So in that moment, screw propriety, he would finally be mine if just for a night.

**_Kartik_**

_Oh my God, she's so wet._ I thought to myself as I felt Gemma, **my** Gemma grind against my stomach. Nothing in the world could be better than that feeling, and I wasn't even being touched. As I felt her drip her juice all over my abdomen, I could no longer contain myself. I took her lips with mine and plundered my tongue into her mouth. We searched and battled, though I came out victorious. I released her mouth as she threw her head back in a moan. I took that opportunity to attack her neck once again. This time with teeth and tongue. I marked her as mine and only mine. She whimpered as I bit at her perfect skin. She stopped grinding and I feared I may have hurt her. To remedy my mistake, I took one hand from beneath her and traced it over her bum to her hips and over the curve of her waist. She began to respond and slightly rotate her hips again. My hand traveled further up to cup her breast. They were much fuller than I had imagined and oh so soft. I trailed my fingers over her nipple and she gasped out loud. She pleasured herself against me with new vigor as I pinched and pulled at her nipples. So overcome by the feelings she was erupting from me I leaned my head forward and captured the rosy nub in my mouth. She threw her chest into my face and squeezed her thighs around my waist. I attacked one breast with my mouth I continued to treat the other with my hand. My stomach was now covered in her sweet juices and it slowly dripped towards my poor forgotten and throbbing cock. As it slowly dripped over my shaft I pulled my mouth from her breast and moaned in pleasure. She must have picked up on this for she slid down in my grasp and rubbed her center against my weeping cock. I squeezed her breasts in return and we both moaned at the contact. This was not my first time, but I knew it was hers, and I was going to make it as pleasurable for her as it was for me.

**_Gemma_**

I realized while I was having the time of my life, Kartik's poor manhood was being painfully ignored. I slid down and rubbed my wetness against his rock hard shaft, he moaned aloud and kneaded my breasts in return. We both groaned in ecstasy. We weren't even into the act yet, and I was already on the verge of losing myself in ecstasy. As much as I loved his teasing I was ready for the real thing. My whole body screamed for it. My core was dripping, my nipples were erect and my stomach was tight in anticipation, I was more than ready.

"Kartik, please" I moaned to him. His pupils dilated and he processed my words.

"Only if you're sure, I love you more than anything Gemma, I don't want you to regret this." He answered. He was so considerate. But I was beyond hot and I needed him to put out the fire. I didn't know exactly what this knew feeling was, but core ached to be filled, and I wasn't going to wait any longer.

My answer was to reach beneath myself and grasp his long, thick shaft in my hand. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head. This was my first time, but I had some sort of knack for this kind of thing. I pushed and pulled my fist up and down his hard as steel erection. He moaned and put his hand between my legs. I pushed myself off his stomach enough to allow his hand access as he pushed a finger inside of me. My muscles contracted around his finger, sucking it in. I wanted more. He put a second finger in as I continued to pleasure him with my hand. He pushed and pulled the two fingers in and out of me. I threw my head back as his thumb pressed against something that made me see stars.

He smiled at his new found power over me, but all too quickly pulled his fingers out and away. I whimpered at the loss but soon I was filled with **him**. He was quite large and very thick, he stretched me to the brink, it hurt so much, I thought I was going to rip as he pushed inch after inch inside me. Once he was fully encased in my heat, he stopped moving and groaned at the sensation.

A few stray tears escaped my eyes as he looked up at my face. He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently. It was so sweet I nearly forgot about the pain. His hands lightly roamed my body, from my face and neck, to my breasts and stomach, until he reached that button of pleasure and rubbed it. The pain was almost immediately forgotten as I started to grind my hips against him.

He settled my back against the shower wall and put his hands on my hips. He drew himself out of me and pushed back in. My muscles clenched around his cock as we both moaned at the new feelings.

In and out. In and out. My head thrown back in pleasure as his thrusts became faster and faster. Our hips smacked against each other and mine smacked against the wall, it hurt but it was nothing compared to the pleasure I was receiving from being filled but him, and impaled by him.

**_Kartik_**

She was so tight. I didn't think I could last very long. Once she had gotten over the pain, she had become so enthusiastic; she met my every thrust and mirrored my every moan. We were made for each other. We moved so fast I could feel the smack of our skin, and see the bounce of her breasts at my every thrust. It was definitely the best I have ever had. At that moment, I knew I would never want anyone else.

All these sensations at once; I felt her tight wet heat surround me. I saw her breasts bouncing. _I'm going to lose myself_ I thought. I felt my balls tighten at my impending release. I needed her to cum first. She had to, I couldn't fail her now.

I leaned my head forward and capture her breast in my mouth, as much of it I could fit in, using my tongue to lave every inch of her perfect skin. At the same time I took one hand off her hip and slid it down to her clit. She nearly screamed in pleasure at all the sensations I'd given her all at once.

I felt her pussy contract around me as she finds her release. I feel her cum around my cock, her inner walls fluttering around my cock, the best sensation I had ever felt, and it pushed me over the edge. I pushed into her a few more desperate times before I pulled out of her. I pretend I was still inside of her as I release the contents of myself on the wall behind her. Even in a moment of such deep passion, I could never risk her reputation with a pregnancy. But I can't stand to be outside of her after I'd tasted the forbidden fruits. I pushed my semi-hard cock back inside her before we start to slide towards the floor.

_**Gemma**_

I'd just had my first orgasm. Straight after, I caused him to orgasm. I felt so elated and yet so tired at the same time. I ached all over, but in the best possible way. Kartik slowly slid up to the floor, only after placing himself back inside of me. I was so glad he did because I didn't want to let him go just yet. He flipped our positions and leans his back against the wall as I sit straddled over his lap. I lean my head on his shoulder and clenched my inner walls around him once more. He groans lightly and rasps out my name.

As we both attempted to catch our breath, I could hear him repeatedly whispering "I love you, I love you." and it made me feel so warm inside, and I couldn't even describe it. I just sat there contently in pain.

Until I heard the showers turn off and the smack of our clothes being returned. Kartik lazily lolled his head to see what was going on.

Our clothes had been cleaned and returned to us. It was time to go. I winced as I tried to stand up and off of him. I keen at the loss of him inside me, but he quickly stands up and held me in his arms.

He helped me back into my disguise and I helped him back into his clothes, both of us stealing glances and light touches in the process. Once we left this shower it would all be over, and I wanted to weep at the thought.

"Gem," Katrik says asking, "This wasn't a one time thing was it? Because I really don't think I can bear seeing you with anyone else."

"I'm yours, and only yours." I answered. He smiled and kissed me passionately on the lips.

The doors unlock and we return to our characters. Two men traveling together, desperately in need of a shower. I laugh at our sad story.

We walk out of the work house and onto the street where Kartik hails a carriage. He does not help me in; we must keep up our act. But once sheltered by the body of the carriage, and the curtains drawn, he holds me the entire ride back to Spence. And nothing could have made me happier.

* * *

Revised! Now what do you think?

Reviews please and thanks!


End file.
